BroXBro
by Hamieka Sara
Summary: Could be love on the air for the siblings or will there be wars between them, the new chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1 Change

D Gray Man (TykiXLavi)Lucky Fanfiction.  
BroX Bro (20-03-2010) Hamieka Sara

Part 1 - BroXBro TykiXLavi = Lucky Xp

=Author= Hehehe.... this is my first in making Lucky Fanfic.... hope u all like it Xp

* * *

In the Black Order High School there are various kind of people attended means various "Ugh, I'm so thirsty" a chinese pigtailed girl groaning as not long later many men surrounded her bring her drinks. This is Lenalee Lee our no 1 Primadonna in the school, not to mention between her sweet attitude she actually very haughty on the inside "Thanks guys, thank to you my my thirst is gone but the drinks was not really tasty" she left after saying stuff that's break the guys heart. Why is she so popular anyways.

"Kyaa look it's Komui sensei!" the girls making a racket when the saw a guy that has a long black haired until shoulder and not to mention he's wearing glasses too "Oh hello kittens" he greets with smiles, he is the very popular teacher in here. Komui Lee, Lenalee Lee's proud older bother "Sensei want to get out with us?" "Oh... okay must wait for turns" "Yeah, yay!" Well those two siblings are really devil and sly to begin with.

"Fuck those bitch really make my head spin... damn them!" a black long haired cursing the noisy girls "Kanda that's not nice after all, don't be like that" a albino just adviced him "Shut the fuck Mouyashi or not you're going to get it!" "Hey that's not a nice thing to talk to your younger brother!" The albino pout and glaring at his black haired brother "You know, you guys are sibling so quit making a rackus already will you and I don't know how many times do I said this" A interuption from the red haired guy.

"Shut the fuck Baka Usagi, he's my brother so I will free fucking bullying him" Kanda just glared at the red haired "Hey stop cursing at people, it will not be good for you... here Kanda you water" the pale skin boy give a bottle of water to his brother "Hmm" Kanda just open the cap and drink it "come on now, we have a duty to do... so Lavi see you later" The Albino smiles then waves to his red haired friend.

As to the introduction it will not be so hard because it easy understand that those two actually a close siblings. The brother is name is Kanda Yuu have a long silky black hair and really shitty atitude but he is very well famous for his looks and his brother Allen Walker, actually there are complex in their naming sense since Yuu's mother prefer Japan name and their father prefer English but then again they got along well even though they fights are very famous and well known.

At the school's shoe box "Ah Kanda - Nii wait for me will you!" Allen rushed to the shoe box "Hey stop running like an idiot and hurry up" when they open their shoe box, a pile of letter falling out from the it "Whoa, this is too many" Allen sighed as the Kanda take all of the letter and put it on the a bag, he grabbed Allen's hand "Let's go back" before the left the school ground, he stopped at the cleaner "Here, if you want to burnt it or recycle it... its up to you" Kanda always dispose all the letters by himself "Kanda Nii, that's not good I still want to reply them" Allen pouting.

"Yeah, Yeah just shut mouyashi I already read them I'll tell you the contain later"

"Really thanks!" Allen spirited again "Yeah, Yeah walk properly you really are embarrassing" Kanda sighed as they walked home. They really are a good close siblings.

"Oh isn't it lavi- kun you still haven't leave the school" a blond haired guy just showed up "Yeah,you too Bak-chan sensei and there's company that's waiting for you" Lavi pointed at a girl that approching them "Bak Sensei!" Lenalle already clung to him "Lenalee san, what are you still doing right here?" asked the blond "I waited for you of course, let's go back together!" Lenalee smiles.

"Oh Hi Lavi!"

"Yeah, be careful you two!" Lavi waves at the both of them. Bak Chan sensei actually also a chinese. Actually what have been seen here is really opposite of the past. The one that actually likes Lenalee first is Bak chan sensei and of course he be rejected. Sensei really tried hard even though relationship with a student is hard. But in the end, Sensei given up because he finally wanted Lenalee to be happy and respected her decision; not for long Lenalee is the one that being on sensei's tail now. Really love can't really be predicted.

And finally for the late intro, I'm Lavi Bookmen the one that actually introducing people at the very beginning. Just a student who likes to wear bandana and have eye patched on the right. well there is a story why I have that eye patched it not like my right eye is blind or anything. To be short, I'm a normal student here in The Black Order High and I was currently waiting for my older brother to come back from a student council right now I already waited for three whole hours, "Hmm,Lavi you waited for me?" a guy who just come out from the school building talked to Lavi as he has a curly hair but really neat "Yeah, Bro welcome back and I have a favour to ask you anyways Hehe" Lavi smiles "Just like I thought so" his brother chuckled. This person is my big brother Tyki Myki, in personality he is kind and neat expected from the student council vice president.

My Brother is one of the student council actually many of the members is my friend. The student council president anda Yuu, Vice president is my brother, Tyki Myki, The treasurer Lenalee Lee, the banker, Kuro chan (Kurori - crowley) micellaneous jobs, Roufa, shifu, Rikei and truth Allen and I was also elected to be the members but we refused as to our own various reasons.

"So Lavi where are we're going I can't be with you long because I have a party to celebrate at my friend's" told Tyki "Oh don't worry since I only wanted you to accompany me to buy stuff for dinner since mother and father will not come home tonight ah, actually I heard that they going for a hot spring spa...haha they are so romantic at their age" Lavi chuckled "Is that so then I'm going to stay home, I..." Lavi halted "It's okay, I'm okay alone so don't come home late you know" Lavi smiles "Oh yeah, how about I fixed myself spaggetti tonight!" but then again Tyki patted Lavi's head "Then don't finished it on your own, leave some for me too"

"Ehh, but Nii - chan already eat at the party!No fair!"

"Well, I think I just wanted to eat some of Lavi's handmade spagetti" Tyki glance at Lavi, Lavi stunted but then he smile "Okay got it bro, see you later okay!" He waves at his brother before he dissappears before him "Lavi can be docile at times"

Do!Do!Do! Tyki's cell phone rangs "Yes, it's Tyki hmm, mother father... yeah I know actually I have to go somewhere first but then again I will come home early to be with Lavi... have fun okay at the spa"

"Father and Mother really in love that its nice..."

As the clock read 12.00 a.m. Tyki wanted to go home no more games with his friend, his friends keeps bugging him to stay over that's its annoying "Okay see you guys later"

"Tyki kun already went back, boring"

"Yeah, Tyki kun have a brother to look out for" "little brother, ohh you mean that red head kid with that creepy eye patch" "what creepy he is handsome and happy go lucky you know cute!" "Yeah, they really weird for being opposite sibling" "But you know, Tyki really treasured his only brother" "Uhh, by hearing that I wanted to tease my bro at home!"

Tyki finally comes home and finally when he open the door, Lavi just jumped out from nowhere.

"Welcome home, Tyki!"

"Sorry for intruding Tyki" said a albino boy who was drinking a hot chocho "Kanda,Allen kun" said Tyki shocked "Actually I have somethiong to discuss with you so we come here but then again you're not home so we figure out that we went back but Lavi said you will be backl in no time but I think that its already late" Kanda looking at a book that really interest him (A book of sword style.. he is totally Kanda Yuu -_-;)"Sorry I for the waiting, I wanted top come home early as I could but they drag me around so" Tyki felt really "Here brother hot choco and hurry up take a bath so you can sleep in time" Lavi is busy around, arranging stuff.

"Hu~ Lavi really is a role model!" teased Allen "Bro can the both of them stay since its already too late" asked Lavi "Of course why not" Tyki answer straight forward "yay, Allen you hear that we're having a sleepover today!"

"Yeah awesome!" Tyki then reached for the towel on Lavi's shoulder "Dry up your hair properly if not you'll get sick"

"Yeah thanks Bro!"

Allen stared at Lavi and Tyki "So nice..." he smiles. But then again he got lifted by Kanda "Whoa, what's happening Bro what's wrong?!" Allen panicked plus clueless. Kanda kick the bathroom door opened and dumped his brother to the hot bath "Wahh, what the hell!" Allen scream as he is wet now.

"Get out from there" said Kanda as Allen storms out to him "Stupid Bakanda what are you trying to do?!"

Kanda then reached to the towel and wipe the waters that clungs to Allen skins "Here I'll dry your hair" Kanda rubbed the towel to Allen's hair. Allen shocked as Kanda whisper something to Allen's ear "Well Lavi, Allen will be borrowing clothes" "Ah yes, Allen chan wait for a minute!!" Lavi rushed to get his clothes. Tyki sighed "Kanda that is a little bit"  
"Che, shut up" ignoring Tyki's word. Allen was still blushing "Stupid Kanda - Nii"

'Allen don't be jealous of something they do as I can do more than that...'

End Part 1


	2. Chapter 2 embarrasment?

D Gray Man BroXBro Part 2 Hamieka Sara

The continuation of Bro part one enjoy =p

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As the lovely sleep over was decided, Lavi and Allen are deeply attached to each other for some reason. The both of them also acting strangely "Hey Kanda, what happened to our brother?" asked Tyki "Like hell I know, they already behave like that since this morning... che, stupid question" Kanda snorted "Hey, at least I ASKED you politely" Tyki sighed then he reverts back his attention to his little brother "What happened between them last night?" As their morning walk that time was extremely quiet. Kanda couldn't get any pissed because of the heavy sighed again as then he see something interesting "Hey guys, wait a minute let's take a picture first!" Tyki pointed his finger at the picture taking machine. The other three just put up with a silence.

"Hey come on" begged Tyki.

"Well alright since brother wanted it... we're going to take a picture" said Lavi with a smile.

As they standing in positions, there are something weird...Allen was standing beside Lavi? "Allen kun, what's wrong...you usually stands beside Kanda" asked Tyki.

Allen blushed "No....actually I..." he sounded really nervous.

Kanda stared at his little brother "I really didn't want to say this but it's already time" they all frozed "Crap, we're going to be late!" screamed Lavi as they all ran as their life is depending on it.

They ended up at the teachers' office "How can this happening, hmmm... President and Vice pres of the student council?"

Kanda and Tyki never been late before. They bowed "We're sorry" then they were dismissed, Kanda looked really irrirated as he strodes away without a word "Hah~~~ this means trouble, he really pissed off" Tyki then looked at the both of them "Lavi, Allen kun now go to your class okay, we meet again later"

"Yes..." The both of them left.

At class 3-1, the students really can't concentrates as they felt a deadly aura that coming from their classmate, the well know DARK KANDA YUU. He then glared at all his classmates, they all felt really small like a rat dealing with a snake. They will get eaten.

"This guy..." Tyki the one that sits beside him also gets the chill.

After the lunch bell rings, Kanda's classmates ran away for their life "Kanda just admit that you're worried about Allen you know"

Tyki being ignored "That damn Mouyashi"

Meanwhile Allen and Lavi are loitering around waiting for the break hours to fininshed "Allen~~~ you really are you really sure you want this?" Lavi blushed.

"Of course, I have to do this myself.... is it going to hurt?"

Lavi brought his face closer to Allen "Don't worry it won't hurt... I ensure you" as he touched Allen's hip softly.

"Ahh.... Lavi"

Plop! a liquid dropped "Okay finished" Lavi smiles "This eyemo really coming handy... thank god that I brought it with me"

"Thanks Lavi, my eyes are hurting since this morning" Allen groaned "If that's the case why don't you just let Yuu do it for you?" asked Lavi "Of course not, it's embarrasing!!!"  
"Is that so...he will get pissed if know about this"

"I just embarrassed to have him closer to me...." Allen already red as a tomato, Lavi chuckled "Even siblings can be like this" "Lavi don't teased, what about you? Are you okay when you're that close to your brother?!" Lavi paused "Well... I just really given that a thought since we're sibling and both guys..." Allen sighed "Lavi is so simple sometimes"

"You think so?"

"Yeah, Lavi see you later and thanks for the eyemo" Allen walks away.

lavi lost in his thoughts "Is it wrong to be close to our brother?well Yuu chan is not a normal brother so..." he was interrupt when Kanda said "Hoo~~~ I'm not normal huh?"

"Wah! Yuu!" Lavi shocked "Shut the fuck up, you're noisy"

"Ah~~~ if you want to see Allen, he already went back to the classroom" Kanda stared at Lavi "hey baka usagi, what's that Mouyashi been doing?"

"Huh? Allen chan, I don't know oh yeah come to think about it... he told me somthing that someone just confessed to him" Lavi searches his cell phone in his pocket.

Kanda halted "Confession..."

"Yeah... I heard it was a cute girl...I want to see; lucky Allen chan"

"Lucky huh?!" Kanda glared at Lavi with a tremendous killing aura. Lavi felt that his bloods' being drained of him "You really did it this time baka usagi!" Kanda's eyes gleamering.

"Wait~~~~ wait Yuu!!! Wahyaaa!!!!!!"

In a sudden the school shaken "Was that an earthquack?!"

Several minutes later "Lavi... Lavi..."

lavi opened his eyes "Nii chan?"

Tyki smiles then he kissed him as they kissed passionately.... and Tyki slips his hand into....

"Waaahhhh!!!!!" Lavi screamed, he get up from the bed "What... what's happening?" he huffs. He then examinee the room "This room is..." "You're in the health room Lavi, looks like Kanda burst out again" Tyki just appeared before the bed "Tyki Nii..." "Does it hurts... I've already told your teacher so... you can rest here; Kanda is very dangerous at times" Tyki sighed as he sits at the chair next the bed. Lavi just stared at him "What is it?" Tyki approaches him, Lavi blushed furiously as he remembered the dream he had earlier "No it's nothing!" Tyki then stared at him "You're acting strange.... are you sure you're alright" "Y...Yeah!" anwered Lavi staraight to hide his nervous.

Tyki stared at him again

"Oh my god, those eyes really soooo not believing me" Lavi's thoughts' disturbed when Tyki ruffled his hair "Okay... just rest I won't asked anymore" Tyki smiles gently, Lavi always fascinated by that smile.

Tyki pats Lavi's head "Good boy"

Lavi blush "Don't treat me as a kid" "Yeah sure..." Tyki smiles.

One thing that makes me really admired my brother is that he had gentleness that is opposite of my own profile. Brother is so cool.

Back to the reality "Oh my god, I forgot something...!" Lavi remembered "Tyki you said you got meetings right, I need to rest so..." Lavi cuddled beneath the blanket "Oh... okay, Lavi I will pick you up later" as soon as Tyki out of the scene, Lavi slowly peeks out from the blanket "Huh... that was close and...." he looked beneath the blanket "God...I dirtied my pants..." he sighed as he was embarrased and a statement written on his face 'PERVERTED LITTLE BROTHER'

Meanwhile there is still a murderous aura lingering around the school "That Mouyashi... I'm going to make him spit out everything!"

Then there's an albino felt a chill "Why do I feel danger is near?"

Curiousity can be dangerous at times.....

End Chap 2 


	3. Chapter 3 Stay By Me

BroXBro3 Hamieka Sara

In the depth of my heart, there is a feeling that make me feel like I'm really far apart from this family. Even though there are at my side but they always looked so far away that I can't even reached them.

As Lavi just sets his foot in the house, he heard voices and went to check it out and he hear a big announcement.

"Give our son Lavi back please!"

Lavi just nailed there "Please don't be like this... you're going to make a rackus by doing this" said father to the man "Please I beg you... I wanted to see Lavi... his mother, his mother really wanted to see him!" The man desperately kneeled "My wife is in the critical condition... she always dreamt about our child Lavi..."

The clueless Lavi then approached them "Mother, father what's going on here?" asked Lavi "Lavi!" both of his parent shocked, the man then grabbed Lavi by his shoulders "You 're Lavi right... that eye patched you must be Lavi right!"

"Er... ye, I'm Lavi but who might you be?"

"It's me, your real father... thanks got that you're alright we've been searching for you for years already" the man cried, lavi was surely shocked then he looked at his parents "Father, Mother what is this all about?"  
In the right timing, Tyki just happen to make his appearance "Lavi, you're here... I've got something for...eh?" Tyki was speechless because of the heavy and complicated atmostphere but then they settled down after calming down "What you're Lavi's..." Tyki shocked to hear the statement that was uttered "Yes, I'm sure Lavi was my lost son that been kidnapped from us back then" the middle aged man proclaims "Sir, why are you so sure that my brother is your son?" asked Tyki as he wanted a confirm answer from the very man "Of course I know since I can recognized my own son... my son have unmatched colour eyes and red hair since he is the son I've been proud of" the man gaze was very soft as he looked really fatherly towards Lavi.

"So sir you must be the politician then"

The man nodded "That correct and because of my position I've make my happy family to experienced that hateful event... My wife caught on a illness and My son Lavi went missing" the man then approached Lavi then he bowed at him "I didn't come here to be asked for forgiven but then again I begged you... please see your mother at her last days please... she really hoped that we will find you one day... we searched for you for years and finally..." Lavi then looked straight at the man "Why are you so sure I was you're son?" The man smiled and patted Lavi's head "Of course I will able to recognized my own son so... please" Lavi just stays silent.

The man then stood up "Lavi as a father I know that I failed to give you a good life but I really happy to see you turns out safe and sound, years have passed you become really a fine young man" the man then turned to Tyki's parent then he bowed "Thank you for taking care of Lavi all of this time and if its not a bother can I take one of Lavi's photo with me; I feel that my wife will be happy even its just a picture! Can I do that Lavi kun..." lavi still unsure about his decision but then again, Tyki patted his head and smile "Just get on with it" Lavi the approached his blood related father "I will go to see mother... father" the man was startled then he looked down "Thank you... my son"

Lavi decided to go with his father that night, "You know its was suprising that you would LET LAVI GO THAT EASILY..." said a man with a long silk haired as he drinking tea on his own accord "When will Lavi return home, WORTHLESS brother" Those words strucked Tyki hard on the heart "I know that you guys are mad but please don't intruded in other's bedroom just like that and you both just come from the window!" Tyki pissed "Well it never crossed my mind that Tyki and Lavi is not real siblings" told the Albino "But I do sense that Lavi is different that Tyki but I didn't know that you both are not related" Kanda then glared at the curly hair "That's why you're so conscious about Lavi and there not all right?"

Tyki just remained silent then he looked away to the looked at the sky that filled with the sparkling stars.

"Lavi..."

As then Lavi was brought to the hospital "Lavi kun please wait here while I handle the procedur okay" just left, lavi was wondering what her mother will looked liked.

"Ouch!" suddenly he saw someone just trip "Oh my god, are you okay?!" Lavi rushed to help the woman "Yes, thank you" the woman was beautiful plus his scarlet silky haired looked really fitting with one look Lavi really understand what his father's words meant 'I can recognized my own son'

And now, I really sure that this person is my mother.

Lavi smiles "Thank you young man and..." the woman then stared at Lavi "Ma'am are you okay?" Lavi help her to stand up "Yes... thank you, you're so kind; Did you come here to see someone?"

Lavi widen his smile "Yes...and I just meet her"

Lavi and the woman settle down at the bench that was provided in the corridor "Oh... so you're"

"I'm an adopted kid but my family was kind to me... right now I have a big brother... mother and father; how about aunty?" asked Lavi "Well... I have my husband and my son also have grown into a fine young man" Lavi smiles again "Is that so..."

Meanwhile at home at the Myki's family "You're so worthless......."

Tyki felt really annoyed by that disturbing words "WORTHLESS!"

"Gah! Stupid morons get out from my room this instant, you're so annoying!" finally Tyki's vein pops out "It's true right, why don't you prevent Lavi from going!" asked Allen sulking "Allen just ignored the bastard"

"No choice..." Tyki whispered softly "Huh?" the other two stared at him, silenty.

"I have no choice, the truth I was afraid that Lavi would know this and...." Tyki tried to calm himself down "Tyki..." Allen then walked to the nearby dress and he give a tissue to Tyki "Tyki, I'm sorry don't cry"

"...I'm not crying... embarassing" Tyki just then smile weakly as then Kanda punched him on the head.

"What is it Kanda!"

"You're really pissing me off" Kanda storming out from the room "What's with Kanda weird" Tyki pissed.

"You know, Kanda Nii also supporting you even though he act like that" Allen blush.

An awkward silent.

Tyki burst to laughter "Haha... Allen you're really is cute as Mouyashi chan..."

Allen pissed "Ahhh, Tyki don't tease me like that!" Tyki the smile "Thank you both of you... I'm okay now"

"Tyki..."

"Oi, how long you're going to stay outside, come in baka samurai... huh, Baka Samurai and Mouyashi chan really is perfect" Tyki purposely saying those words as then a katana flying to the room and nearly hit Tyki on the throat if he didn't dodge it, he must be a goner now "Whoa... that scary" Kanda with his murderous aura approaching Tyki "Ho~~~ you really have guts, no one can call him Mouyashi without m permission" He's eyes glowing. He really mad this time, Tyki felt his life is in danger "Kanda nii, you're too much since when do I have to get on permission on allowing my friend to call me names!" Allen sulking and pissed at Kanda "Shut you little, you dare to talk to me like that!" Kanda placed his attention to his younger brother "Of course, I'm not a kid anymore!" yelled Allen.

Kanda and Allen go with their fight while Tyki just stand there watching and Tyki realised something, He realised that Kanda keeps on losing to Allen. Kanda alwaysused abusive fucking words but then again when he is fighting with Allen, he become more lenient. Both of them truly mysterious brother.

'Brothers huh'

Tyki took a glance at the frame picture that been placed on his desk "Brothers huh..."

'The most things that I'm most afraid of...'

Tyki saw something from outside of the window, he rushed out from his room.

"Tyki, where are you going?!" asked Allen.

'one thing that I'm afraid of...'

Tyki halt before the front door as the rain falls heavyless, a person stood infront of him as he holding an umbrella to shield himself from the rain.

"La...Lavi" The firery haired smiled "...I'm back hahaaha.... really it really didn't sound right" He was shocked when suddenly his brother make his way to embrace him "Lavi, Welcome home" after hearing those words, Lavi crieds. In the heavy rain, Lavi and Tyki tears has been washed off as the brother shared the same feelings for each other that showed how much strong there bond was even though they are not really related by blood.

Kanda and Allen are looking at them from Tyki's bedroom window "Looks like the baka usagi is back" Allen smile "That's great, Tyki looked so happy"

"Che, you also down when Lavi is gone..." teased Kanda "Of course, but again Kanda Nii..." he hold on to Kanda's hand "To have each other is a great thing isn't it"

Kanda turned his face away to hide his blush "Of course it is"

'I don't want to lose you...'

"But Nii san, this will be bad" told Allen worried "What, bad?" Kanda clueless.

The Next day, Tyki and lavi take a day off from school because of a heavy cold.

"This is so miserable" Tyki groaned "I felt like dying" told Lavi

"That's what you two get from bathing in the heavy rain for hours" Allen sighed.

End~~~~~~~

"Hey, looks like I forgot to asked that Mouyashi, My real intentions I forgot it again!!! Next time I will make him spit out everything!" Kanda pissed as his murderous aura could be felt anywhere.

"Just drop that subject already Kanda Nii..." Allen sweat drop.

To Be continue.  
End of chapter 3

Allen took a glance at the frame picture that was placed on his studying desk, A picture of himself and....Lavi. He then lift up the photo 


	4. Chapter 4  Promise Part 1

BroXBro 4 Hamieka Sara

TykiXLavi (Lucky)

Continue... continue... hehe we meet again on the another chapter, hope u guys also enjoyed this one thanks... XP _

After the tiring days of the family problem, Lavi settles down again at the Myki family "Tyki help your brother to come down, the breakfast has ready" told his mother "But Lavi already over at the fridge mother..." His mother shocked to see that Lavi was searching for somthing from the fridge "Lavi dear what are you doing?"Lavi then look at her mother "Actually I..." before he can finish her brother cuts the coversation "If you're looking for those ice - cream I already give it to the kids next door" Lavi surprised and pissed "Brother, what are you doing! It was hard for me to buy those limited flavour!" Tyki sighed and he glared at his brother, Lavi nailed.

"Lavi you've just recoverd from a fever don't push your luck... here me young man" he uttered those words right to Lavi's face "Y...Yes, I'm sorry" Lavi defeated.

"Well, my son Tyki you're young too" thought his mother, sweat drops.

Then not long, they hear the door bell rings "Oh my, who could that be?" said his mother, rushing to the front.

Tyki take chances to pulled Lavi's cheeks "You here me... no more ice cream or I will tell mother you brought those porn magazines!"Lavi shocked as he sweats heavily "W...Why did big bro know that... please Nii sama, my gentle Nii sama please don't mother... I will not eat ice - cream again" Tyki smiles sarcasticly"You better meant it" Lavi's soul almost blown away "Tyki, Lavi you're friend is here!" called his mother.

"Huh?" Tyki and Lavi looked at each other, then they rushed to the front door and just to see Allen ONLY.

"Allen chan" said Lavi approaching Allen "Hey where's Kanda?" asked Tyki as he saw Kanda was nowhere to be found. Allen began to tearing up, Lavi panicked "What is it Allen! Don't cry!" "Bro... Brother please help Kanda Nii!" that statement really shocking for Lavi and Tyki "Allen, please calm down.. please tell us what had happened?" Tyki tried to know the truth from Allen. Meanwhile their mother was making tea, they settle in Lavi's room "What married into the family?" Lavi yelled "Lavi, you're voice is loud... Allen how can this be?" asked Tyki "Actually... the one that suppossed to married into the Koga family is me not Nii chan but Nii chan really objected it and he willing to replace me as he saw me really depressed about the marriage 'sniff'3x" Allen starts to cry again.

"So Yuu replace you..." Lavi understand the circumstances why Kanda doing it. The two brothers are really close to each other ever since they were small. Even though, the completely opposite Kanda always protects his little brother no matter in what situation they might be into "What should I do... if things keeps going on like this brother will...ah..." Tyki grabbed Allen on the chin and look straight forward to him "Allen, what you really wanted to do? what are your wish; there no one can help you unless you, yourself has to help yourself"

"Tyki Nii..."

"I...I want to stay with Nii chan... I don't want the two of us to be apart as I like big brother so much!" Allen confessed his wish to the both of them. Lavi smiles as then he lock his right arm to Allen's neck "You said it!" Allen in dazed then he smiles "Yes..."

Tyki stands up and declare "Okay then, we must go with the operation to retrieve the idiot worthless samurai from getting whipped by his newly wife!"

Lavi and Allen sweat drop "You know Tyki Nii you don't have to say it that way" Allen sighed "Tyki you still hold a grudge on that..." (Check the previous episode, about worthless ^^) tyki smiles brightly "Of course not, don't talk nonsense" Both of them heavily sweats "He certainly bothered by it... scary..." and after several minutes "Here you guys... this tea, ara where the heck are they off to?" said the mother as she sighed to find the empty bedroom "You both better be back before midnight." At the same time, they heading to the next town "Whoa, Tyki Nii who's care is this?" asked Lavi "Hmm... well a friend of mine, when I call him to get us a ride; he just lent me this car"

"Cool but then again the decoration of this car is creepy" critized Lavi "That person's taste is bad" support Allen. Tyki chuckled as he remembered how he managed to borrowed the car.

~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~

"Hello, this is Camelot speaking"

"Hey, Road this is Tyki sorry for calling you without warning" Tyki apologized "Tyki is that you, finally you contact me...! it's been a long time... what do you want?" asked Road "Hey could you give us a lift... we're in the hurry right now"

"... Okay, I'll give you one of my car" said Road, forwardly.

"Heh~~~~~~!"

~~~~~~End Of flashback~~~~~~~~

"Tyki Nii, you better sent this thing back as soon as possible! Do you hear me!" told Lavi "Yeah I know that, don't yell at me... I'm driving here okay and sit down properly" Tyki sighed as then he concentrate on his driving. Allen just in silent mode "These two, their personality began changing since that incident, what happened to the loving sibling in the past" he sighed "Maybe because of the shock of they are not related do the trick"

Allen startled by the shock that Tyki and Lavi called him suddenly "Allen, we're already arrived!"

"Y...Yes" Allen tried to calm down because he nearly have a heart attack "This is bad for my heart"

"Hmm, Allen chan did you say something?" asked Lavi "Are you okay, you look pale, don't worry Kanda surely be inside safe and sound" Tyki tried to cheer Allen up. While there's other half of Allen says "THIS IS YOUR FAULT IDIOTS!" it is the BLACK Allen but then again he surpressed the black Allen and he just smiles "Oh Right..."

The mansion was really huge, could'nt imagine how big the inside was...

"How we suppose to enter if things like this... the security seem really tight" whisper Lavi "We must crash that security!" told Tyki with confidence "Don't be stupid you idiot brother!" because of the two idiot sibling, they were discovered by the guards "Whose there!" The three of them began to panicked and ran away. Allen halt "Hey Allen what are you doing! you're going to get caught sa~" warned Lavi. Allen just stood there looking at the mansion. Thus the guard able to catch up with them "You trespassers!" The guard was going to hit Allen but then again, Allen in the sudden dissappears from the spot. What could had happen?

Tyki and lavi stunted "Nii chan, Allen disappeared!"

Tyki looked harder then he smiles "Don't worry, 'he's' here" Lavi surprised "'He' you mean?"

A black haired with a straight cut bang guy stands before Allen on the other side of the road "YUU!" Lavi happy to see Kanda Yuu standing but then he saw Allen looked shocked.

"This could be real..." Tyki looked really shocked "Nii chan what are you talking about... oh my god..." Lavi also stunted when he saw Kanda Yuu Proud Long hair was...

Allen reached to his brother's hair that was cut short until it's only can reached half of the neck "Your hair..." Kanda then glared at Allen and remove his arm from touching his hair "Hey...you guys just trespasses at our region... don't think that you guys can escape just like that" Allen just looked at him at the eye.

Tyki and Lavi approached them "Yuu thanks goodness that we found you, we're...!" Allen just jumped at them both and take them away from the spot. The both was quiet shocked "Allen..?"

The tree suddenly falls down or truthly it was cut down in unbelievable speed. Kanda was standing in his battle position with a long katana on the right hand "Oii, what had happened Yuu, what happened to you?" called Lavi "Shut the fuck, how do you guys know my name... you must be a spy from another family!" that answer make a big question appears in mind, Kanda don't recognised them?

Allen then run towards Kanda and he was fast. A small sword just appears in his hand (Where does it come from?), he attacked Kanda, Kanda was held down a bit " Ho~ looks like you're really strong" Kanda grin "I'm fucking wanted to kill you here, Pale Kid"

"I'm not someone that you should fight with..." uttered Allen then he run back to Tyki and Lavi "Hey they planned to escape!" yelled Kanda to the guards.

Allen take out something from his pocket "Nii chan..." he then throw the smoke bom. Kanda then halt as he realised that they have escape "Che, they escaped" "Kanda sama are you alright!" told the guard. He then glared at them thus frightened.

'That... pale kid... he didn't even looked threatened when I glared at him, he even managed to block my attack as he seem know my fighting style... who is that kid anyway'

Meanwhile, Allen and the others managed to escaped, uninjured.

"What was that all about, I could perfectly know that guy is Yuu chan but why is he?" Lavi felt really confused "Ah... that is truly him but I sense something different within him" Tyki wipping his sweats, he then noticed that Allen is trembling "Oii... Allen, are you okay?"

"How could this be happening, I just drew a weapon towards my brother and he looked at me like I was trash... he don't even remember us"

"Allen don't be stupid, he was going to attack us you know!" Lavi prevent Tyki from saying anything anymore, he then hugged the crying Allen "It's not your fault, Yuu will perfectly understand... there must be something that make him act like that and... before you get attack by those guards... he save you didn't he and I really mad that he insult us like that" Lavi was flame with the flame of rage.

"Hey~ hey~ are you consulting or adding oil to the fire?" Tyki sighed.

"Donh't worry Allen - chan, we will get even!" Lavi spirited.

Allen just ignored that "Nii san... I'm sorry"

At the same time at the mansion, Kanda walked at the corridor when suddenly someone just jumped onto him and slides his arm at his neck "Where were you, Kan chan?"

"Out"

"Hmm... Kan chan is so cold... I love you even more" Kanda just stays quiet and pushed her slowly apart "Hey I have to meet uncle first" the girl sulk "Called me Suika chan!"

Kanda just left her "Kan chan is so cold!" She then smile "I really love Kan chan very much... I will definitely make you mine and I will make you never to leave my side as long as that pendent will keep the both of us stays together...You will forget everything and only love me...and only me"

Kanda just walks straight to his room but then again something caught his mind "That pale kid, where have I meet him... why do I feel familliar with him..." he then looked out the window that was near where he was standing the sky was blue as usual. As Kanda and Allen looking at the same wide blue sky, many questions and mysterious things occurs that changed the fate of the both siblings.

What could possibly happened to Kanda and will Allen and the others will be able to find the reason why? End of Part 1.

Be continued...

Hamieka: Hahahaha... sorry for the late update.

Kanda: Yeah you bet, I already tired waiting for my part!

Tyki: Kanda with short hair (Laugh)

Kanda: I will kill you!

Lavi: Wah, stop it Yuu chan! (Troubled)

Kanda: Shut the fuck, stupid Rabbit!

Hamieka: (Hey Allen, how you find Kanda with short hair) *whisper

Allen: (/) *Blushed.

Hope you guys enjoys it and Review please... I will like that thanks... 


	5. Chapter 5  Promise Part 2

D Gray Man BroXBro

Chap 4 - Promise 2 Lucky, Yullen and a little bit of Yuurena...

Hamieka - Hi meet again on the continuation... please enjoy it and review...anything is welcome... X)

After the incident that happened between the siblings, Kanda and Allen; Allen caught a cold and it was very bad until he have to stay at the hospital. Lavi and Tyki always comes to see Allen "Allen chan, are you okay... its must be suck to live in the hospital... the food is out of the taste and there are no girls... Ha! that Nurse is cute!" Lavi lay his eyes on one of the nurse at the counter "Hey come down a bit, you're flirt rabbit" Tyki pulled Lavi's coller "Baka nii chan, I'm going to die!" Lavi panicked, Tyki sighed and he release him. He patted Lavi's head "Sorry, sorry my bad" Tyki and Lavi attitude really change after they know that Lavi knew that Tyki and his family are not his real family.

Lavi and Tyki stays together like a real sibling just like Kanda Nii chan and Me, not to imagined that I will come to be separated from him once again...

Allen shocked when Lavi suddenly patted his shoulder "Allen you're going to heal fast and we will take that idiot samurai back! That chopped hair bastard!" cheered Lavi, Allen smiles "Yeah..." but within that smiel there's no light... it' so gloomy "Allen chan..." Then Allen lied down to the bed and say "Its okay I will be alright, don't worry so much Lavi or you will go bald"

"Allen chan!"

Allen laughed, as they all laugh together in the end.

In the way of going back home, Tyki and Lavi had returned the car to the owner "Lavi, please calm down won't you if you stayed daze like that you will hit the walls" Tyki sighed the he patted Lavi's head "Lavi I know that you are worried about Kanda and Allen... I'm also worried since their our best friends but behaving like this just won't solve anything since yhis will make everything worse... You know Lavi, at this time we suppose to be supportive to Allen. He is the one that really is suffering within 'this' time" Lavi then halt "Tyki, what do you mean by 'this time'?" Tyki just then stared at Lavi but then again he averts his eyes "Ha! Nii chan you're keeping secrets from me!"

"...No"

Lavi stared at him supiciously "And what with that long pause?"

"Well... it's something that happen between Allen and Kanda so I thought that it's not right for me to talk about it but since I've known it for so long, I will just told this to Allen most important bestfriend... that is you" Tyki smiles "Tyki Nii..."

"Well I understand why Allen kun so tense right now... in our situation now it's same as the incident 7 years ago" told Tyki as his reaction changed "7 Years ago, what do you meant by the incident of 7 years ago?" asked Lavi "In the past, there is a time when Allen kun was kidnap and that very time also, Kanda almost lost his life" Lavi is very shocked when he heard those word.

Allen been kidnapped and Kanda almost lost his life!

"In the past Kanda and Allen is not very heart warming siblings. Kanda and Allen born from a diferent mother. Kanda was the brother and Allen was the little brother. Kanda was a talented young boy but in the opposite Allen not as talented as his brother. Allen always alone even inside or outside the house, his mother was a beautiful street dancer and Kanda's father fell in love with her and they become lover. When they decided to get married there are many rejections from the father's family but he just ignores it and marry his first love even though, he had a wife that was Kanda's mother. " The father have two wife and been granted with two son. You know that their parents have a weird naming sense right (*Check first chap) Kanda is named by his mother and Allen was named by his father. By looks Allen really resembled his mother than his father."

"Yuu and Allen being born by a different mother and their relationship not going well in the past? Nii chan is this some kind of a joke if you see them now, you must seeing hallucinations!" Lavi hard to believe the facts that his brother telling him "That's true, if you look at the current Kanda and Allen it simply a joke right but in the past, their relationship was definitely cold... before you being friends with Allen I have been friends with them for some while so I know. From that incident its really changed Kanda very much... really..."

~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~

When Kanda and Allen are still kids, the both of them never talked with each other or is it rather, Kanda who is the one that have a conceited personality that he always ignored Allen.

"Allen sama, you seem to have a cold, you should just rest!" said the caretaker "Oh its okay, I already have a plenty rest earlier I'll be okay so don't worry" Allen smiles "What this, Is Allen chan feverish again?" a woman comes into the scene "Ah, mother good morning" the mother then started to panicked "Allen chan you must not be reckless you must rest now! We will be troubled if our Allen chan is going to be sick again! What will I told Hellen in heaven if something happen to you!" the scene suddenly become chaotic of the of the panicked, Allen sweat drop "Mother please calm down I'm okay... looks Allen is fine, I'm just going out to find big brother and I will come back here again" Allen ensured his his mother "You promised?"

"Yes, I promised" Allen smiles, sweetly.

Allen's mother died when she gives birth to Allen. Kanda's mother and Allen's mother do not fight with each other because instead of hating each other, the love each other as they used to be friends for a long time (Kanda's mother) takes care of two of her son as equals and love them very much but she quiet troubled when Kanda and Allen didn't really fond of each other.

Allen find his way to the dojo where Kanda practices his Kendo "Nii chan, is he around?" Suddenly he hears some weird sounds from the dojo, he rushed out to find that his brother was fighting with a group of an unknown men "Brother!" Kanda gets distracted and cause him to take a blow from the enemy "Nii chan!"Allen was going to approach Kanda but Kanda warns him "Don't come near!" Allen halted but then he saw a man was going to attacked Kanda "Nii chan!" he screamed. The man was stopped when Allen stopped the katana with his hand. Drip, Drip! bloods dripping from the cut that caused by the Katana. Allen tried to stopped the attack "baka, Mouysahi! stop that this instance... this is nothing to do with you! you better go away from here..."

"Pro...ect"

"Huh?" Kanda barely hear what Allen wanted to say "Protect... I wanted to protect my very important big brother" Kanda stunted to hear Allen's words but because of Allen weak conditions, he enemy managed to breaks free his sword and kicked Allen on the stomach. Allen dropped to the ground as he vomit blood.

"Allen!" screamed Kanda "Huh this interuption is a waste... now Kanda Yuu prepare yourself huh?" The enemy suddenly felt his leg is being pulled, it was Allen's hand "Don't you dare to hurt my brother, you scum!" Allen glared at the guy, without warning the guy just kicked Allen on the face "hmph rubbish!" Kanda was deeply shocked because guys this level usully could be handled by Allen easily. Allen is on the martial arts and Allen is on the Kendo, sword style side. Even he have a sickly body, he could win over them. Kanda finally realise after seeing Allen's heavy breathe. Allen have a terrible cold as his face already flush red.

The enemy guy then turned to Kanda "Hmph, I will take his weakling with me instead of you Kanda Yuu!"

"Wait, I will kill you all if you take Allen... urgh!" Kanda can;t stand properly because of the blow just then "Heh, Only talk... hmph!" The collected the fainted Allen as Kanda desperately wanted to prevent them from leaving.

Allen looked at the fainted Allen that are taken away by the guys "Oii Mouyashi wake up, Mouyashi... Allen!" Nothing can't changed the fact that Allen was being kidnapped. The main house become chaotic as everyone panicked, Kanda is being told to rest down because of his injuries. There are men that sent to search for Allen whereabout. Kanda felt really teribble that his little brother just gets easily kidnapped by the enemy right before him and just can't do anything about it. In the first time of Kanda proud life, he felt so hopeless as he can't protect the albino right in time.

His mother then comes to meet him "Kan chan, are you okay?" asked his mother.

"I'm fine mother, just leave me alone" his mother sighed then he give something to Kanda "What is this?"

"Cookies.., Allen kun made it" Kanda paused "Mother, you should know that I don't like sweet things and I bet he know that too" Kanda pissed.

Drip! Drip! his mother tears starts to flow "Allen kun knows that and... that's why everyday he begged me to teach him to do the exact recipe that you like. Allen kun body is weak but he always tried his best even though he know that you will reject his cooking and yesterday also..." Yuuwako shed her tears "Allen kun is a good kid so I believe, he is alright right now and we absolutely going to find him"

Kanda is speechless.

"So Kan - chan please don't hate Allen kun... he" Kanda then took something from under his pillow, a photo frame. It was the picture when Allen first comes to the house. The picture of them together with a smile drawn on their face. Yuuwako was so surprised to see that photo since she knows nothing about it "I never would hate my younger brother since he is the only sibling that I've got in this world,...I"

Suudenly someone just rushed in the room "Madam, we already found Allen botchama whereabout!"

"Is it true?" Yuuwako spirited!

In a instant, Kanda just jumped off of his bed and grabbed his Katana "Hoi where are the place?"

"Near Black order old port!"

Kanda just then left "Ah Kanda sama!" "Kan chan! Please save Allen kun!" cheered his mother "Madam this is dangerous! Kanda sama could be killed!"

Yuuwako shooked her head "It's okay I believe in Kan chan..."

Please god, protect my children...

As then Kanda reached the port with the help of his driver even thought he threatened them if they don't drove him to the port; he will kill him on the spot.(Threatening people is not good actually) Kanda just rushed to the enemies territory on his own as he put up a good fight despite of his injury "Mouyashi! Che Oii, Mouyashi! where are you? Allen!" He searched and searched until he found his brother was about to be raped by a group of guys. He snapped and cause a riot but even though how strong Kanda was but his injuries become a burden to him as his cuts began to reopen "Huh, you sure is a pain now die!" The enemy tried to kill Kanda but Kanda dodge it in time even though the guy managed to slash him on the shoulder.

"Nii... Kanda Niii!" called Allen as he hardly regained his conscious because of his terrible cold, tried to move to reach his big brother that just near to him "Idiot, don't come over Allen!" warned Kanda "Nii chan.." Allen desperately wanted to approach Kanda "This kid is troublesome, just stay still" the guy kicked Allen's stomach and cause Allen to bumped to the wall. Kanda was quiet shocked "Hey why don't just chopped off his hands then he won't managed to do anything!" "Yeah here we go!"

Slash! the kanata slashed and bloods spilling everwhere.

"Kanda Nii!" screamed Allen when he realised that his brother covered him and the Kanata cut through deep to Kanda's body. With trembling arm, Kanda grabbed the katana and pulled it out from his body as he glared to all of the men that present there "... Touched us again, I will kill you all!"

Not long when their family rescue team arrived "You all are surrounded, please don't resist and surrender!" Thus all of the thugs arrested.

"Nii chan, Kanda Nii!" Allen hugged his brother that covered by blood "Kanda sama, please hang in there... you'll be treated in a minute!" said the rescue team.

"Kanda Nii... I'm sorry... I'm sorry" Allen cried, he cause his family problems, he also become burden to his older brother suddenly he fainted because of the pressure of his cold took effect on his body "Not Allen sama also?" "Oi Allen...hmm, he just fainted that's all" "Wait here, young master we're going to inform them to bring the medicines in here!"

Kanda then lifted Allen and lay him in his arms "Stupid Mouyashi" as then they're sweet lips meet as it's taste like a metal.

"Allen, I **** ***"

"Ehhh, Yuu kissed Allen?" Lavi shocked as he blushed furiously "Hey the one you're concern is there?" Tyki sweatdrop "But Tyki Nii what the last sentence that Kanda whisper to Allen, it's all been censored!" Things back to the reality as Lavi keeps bugging Tyki with questions.

"Hai, hai... first we got to come home or mom going to make fuss you know" Tyki dragged Lavi "Ah, Nii san you don't answer my question!" Lavi sulking.

"Stop resisting Lavi..." Tyki sighed.

The last words are not something that could be told easily as those feelings must only be known by its owner. A deep feelings that binds those two siblings.

Tyki then took a glance at the sulking Lavi.

Yes, feelings that only can be known by its owner... I Love You...

At the hospital, the visiting hours already passed. The patients have to take their rest as Allen sleeps early because of too tired. The window sudenly opened as the cold breeze blew in. As the moon shine through the window, there's a man standing there and he approached the sleeping Allen. He then pointed a sharp knife at Allen's throat as it touched Allen's skin as then the guy kissed Allen. Then suddenly there someone enter the room, it is one of the nurse patrolling to check on the patients "Arara... why is Allen san's window been open?" The nurse then again look at the sleeping Allen then closed up the window. The moonlight shines as their a guy appears sitting at the roof top as his short black silky haired softly blew by the cold breeze.

"Mouyashi (Bean Sprout=) Who are you..." as his slanted cat like eyes , stared at the fullmoon that shine beautifully at the city of the Black Order.

Chap 2 End. Continue...!

Hamieka: Hahah... hope U'll enjoy it! Review okay... 


	6. Chapter 6 Determination

BroX Bro chapter 6

Hamieka Sara

The Update chapter… X)

* * *

After being hospitalised for a week, Allen finally discharged. He looks very lively as he seems to overcome his sadness. Ever since Kanda have left him and went to wed to another family's daughter as replacement for his brother. Tyki, Lavi and Allen wanted to retrieve him back but then again he is no longer the Kanda Yuu that they have known. Allen almost got injured protecting Tyki and Lavi but "Allen chan, morning!" called Lavi as he approached his bestfriend "Lavi" Allen smiles, Tyki is waiting besides the taxi car taking care of Allen's luggage "Allen are you alright now?" said Lavi directly as Allen understands what the Lavi have meant.

"Hmm being depressed wouldn't solve anything but this time I felt that I wanted to see Nii chan one more time" Allen nodded as he already determined his resolved to Lavi "Hmm, don't worry now Allen, we're going to get Yuu chan back no matter what even though he seem to be out of it" said Lavi with being on the edge. Allen know that Lavi have wanted to punched Kanda on the face since Kanda almost killed him "Lavi, I'm sorry for my brother's rude behaviour… you two almost killed" Allen bowed "Oh it's nothing beside you saves us don't you and Yuu chan he seems to have changed so much; I think there must have happened" Lavi put on a serious face as he stared at the wide blue sky.

Suddenly Allen felt someone was watching them, he looked around but there is no one looked suspicious enough to be suspected "Allen chan what's wrong?" asked lavi as he see Allen looked really worried "Ah no it's nothing?" The albino smiles as he noticed something that he really didn't expect "Oh… come on, Tyki Nii already waited long for us" He dragged Allen with him as they gone, a guy just comes out from his hiding "So he did notice me" Kanda Yuu just make his appearance, he in the sudden get tense as someone just invaded his territory. He drew out his wakizashi (Short sword) as he pointed to the guy's neck "Who are you?" The guy with a curly black hair on the end smiles "We meet again, Kanda" "You're the one at that time!" Kanda realised that the guy is one of Allen's friends and he could easily approach him "Kanda its Tyki, you know you should know that everyone has their limits; you even pushed me to make a move even though I'm unwilling to do it" Tyki sighed, Kanda don't even know what Tyki is talking about.

"Well, that's the thing that I wanted to say but then again, let me say this as a warning if you ever make my brother and Allen injured again; I won't be a mister nice guy remember that" Tyki out on a serious expression as he really meant it "And Kanda, we're going to retrieve you back again just wait for your 'Mouyashi'" Tyki smiles as he left Kanda.

"What, urgh!" Kanda has a headache, recently the headached always appears. When he tried to remember something his head hurts "Geh, again the stupid headache" he hissed "Che, everything is so annoying" He then dissappear from the place.

"Hmm… Kan chan come here huh…" said a long haired girl "Suikami sama, is it necessary for us to investigate more"

Suika shook her head "No need since I know why he come here, look Will that white haired kid is his little brother, Allen Walker" She points her finger at the albino that was talking to his friends beside the Taxi "His brother, then it's mean?" Will catched up to the situation "Yeah my 'real' fiancee" "But even though Kanda Sama is already tamed but he still"

"Hahaha, of course that guys really treasured his little brother very much and that is one of his charming points" she smiles "but that would make my plans ruined, we have to do something about the idiot brother of his though, it a waste that he is also good looking" Suika then make her way to the car followed by her bodyguard, William.

"Lavi, what's wrong?" asked Allen "Allen she is near" told Lavi "Yeah, I know but then again it's really bad for us to fight here since this place are full of people" Tyki and Allen surprised when Lavi suddenly screamed "Lavi, what's wrong?" Tyki becomes aware of his surroundings "Beautiful Chicks! SOS!" said Lavi; he pointed his finger at group young female workers who just have their breaks. Tyki and Allen's vein pops out "You fool!" In the end, Lavi was beaten up.

"You guys…have no mercy" Lavi sore all over his body "Hmm, you deserve it" said Tyki with his merciless expression "Nii chan is so mean!"

Allen then looked at the two of his childhood friend, he is certained that his brother Kanda and he himself are strong in fighting but Lavi and Tyki also have their special abillities. Tyki can be a softy at times but then again, when Lavi matter is involved, he can become a beast in the war since Tyki in the past have received an intense trainning given by Kanda. Kanda just teached him out of the kindness because he hates to see his friends is weak though it is NOT really a BIG matter. Unlike Tyki, Lavi is not a fighter type. He always used equipments like guns, riffle, bombs and stuffand really he is a specialist when its come to weapon but then again these abillities are sealed because in ordfer for them to become a normal high school student. In the first place because of Allen's family's aid, they awakened these abilities. Sometime Kanda and Allen would sigh when they thought of these matters.

"Mom, we're home" Lavi greet his parents "Ara, ara welcome home the both you how's Allen Kun's condition?" asked the mother "Yes of course, he finally become energetic again" "That's good to hear" said his father as he then placed the newspaper to the table "Lavi kun I have something to tell you, your father just call me just now. Your mother wanted to see you" The atmosphere become heavy on the sudden "Ah, I will take a bath first" Tyki left as he hears the news "Ah, Tyki Nii… thanks dad for informing me then goodnight mom, dad" as soon as he say those words, he rushed to find his brother. He then opened the door of his brother's room "Hey Nii chan…. Gyaah" He's shocked when he saw his brother was stripping "Tyki Nii I'm sorry, I'll come later!" before he left Tyki pulled him to the room and locked the door.

"What Lavi, you looked really red such a lovely reactions" teased Tyki "Brother!" hissed Lavi "Hahah… what's with the cute reactions you've already seen my body as we always bath together in the past" Tyki takes a seat at the bed "well, that's true but" Lavi takes a glace at Tyki's well toned body, he sure changed so much that Lavi did not managed to realised that up until now. Lavi seats beside him and he couln't stop blushing "Shut up, it's something from the past right and p…please dries you hair properly or you would catch a cold"

Tyki giggled "That's what I always say to someone who is really stubborn to bother to dry his hair"

"Is that me?" Lavi glared at his brother as he rubbed his hair roughly with the towel "Hahaha, stop that Lavi" Tyki laughed, Lavi then sighed. He then slides his hand on Tyki neck "Nii chan, you really influence me very much, don't worry I will not leave you behind definitely even you gets tired of me until you find…your beloved person. I will always be with you"

I really looked up my brother as I really love him very much than anyone. Big Brother always there for me no matter what happened, even now; though we're not real brothers but…

Tyki then looked at him and smile "Naturally"

My important person no matter what happens….

"Always together SA~~~" Lavi smiles cheerfully to the guy that he really looked up to since he was small; Tyki is speechless "Big brother you know tommorrow I'll…" Lavi have been taken by a surprised kissed by his admirable curly black haired brother and now it is his turn to be speechless "Hey tried to control yourself more, don't tempted me so much" In a instant, he saw his brother actually has that lewd smile on his face as it's makes his heart beats faster. Tyki left the room as he leave the blushing and dazed Lavi there.

Lavi touched his lips.

That was a kiss right?

He felt that his heart will burst at any moment. He couldn't express his emotion within the time. He do not know how to reacts as his feeling mixed up and makes him very uneasy. Meanwhile the marmalade boy having troubled with his emotions, the other who is standing, leaning at the door also troubled with his own actions. Tyki sighed "I'm really lack of patients" red tints appear on his cheeks as he also felt embarrased of his bold actions.

Meanwhile the unrelated sibling has troubled in their own matter, Allen still on his way to get home. He felt really bored, waiting and he decided to look at the outside scenery through the window. To make his sleepiness go away when suddenly something caught his eyes. He ordered his driver tp pulled over "Allen sama, I've been told to bring you directly home" The driver troubles "Haha, this is so nostalgic" Allen stood in front of a candy shop, in the past he often comes there with his big brother "Tanaka san, we've always come here when we're small right?" Allen widen his smile "Yes young master" the driver, Tanaka san already serve their family for years. Allen was so enchanted by the candy shop until he nearly drools over it.

"But then again it's no fun if I was the only one that can see it right, Kanda Nii; Kanda Yuu how about coming out, I know that you're been following me for days" Tanaka felt confused when Allen suddenly talking like that though there's nobody there except for Allen and himself "Ho~ you noticed huh?" the raven comes out fron his hiding and appear before Allen and Tanaka "Ka… Kanda botchama" Tanaka recognised the person that standing straight before him "Oh… you seem to know about me, who are you?" Kanda with his powerful glare "Hey, want some candy?" Allen shoved a candy in Kanda's mouth and within 3 second, he spit the candy out "Urgh, sweets I Hate it!" he becomes hysteria.

"I know that" a dark aura surrounds Allen; Kanda suddenly felt a chill as he felt somewhat threatened by something. The words 'Dark' is writing on Allen's forehead "It's been a long time since I'm like this hahahah" Allen laughed as he do it with being on the edge and he almost explode. The Dark Allen appears. Tanaka san sweats heavily "Young masters, I'm going to retreat to the car, please have a nice conversation" Kanda was most amazed to felt Allen's dark aura, he seem to knew this symptom "You know, I did that on purpose as I knew you hate sweet and it's just a part of my harassment" Allen grin. The raven is somehow felt terrified "You…"

As Allen smiles, Kanda become tense. He can felt that the albino seems different from the first time they meet at the mansion that day "Oya, don't have to be scared… we're at the same level you know" Kanda glared at him "But since I have to protect the promise, I will fight you with bare hand"

"Huh, are you making fun of me; Mouyashi" Kanda feel insulted "I'm not insulting anybody and this time I'm planning to win against you Kanda Nii" Allen puts on a serious face and he tightened his glove "Better be prepared!"

To be continued…

The sibling's relationship become more complicated as both walked a different path. Kanda and Allen fight determined to be fierce. What will happen, so continued to the next chapter? Thank You hehehe X)


	7. Chapter 7  Together END

Hamieka Sara BroXBro chapter 7

The update chapter X)... sorry for the past weeks... it's really tiring, weeks of examinations...oh futhermore, please enjoy this fic Thanks.

* * *

"Better be prepared you chopped hair" as Allen clearly challenge his brother, Kanda's vein pops out "Oh... you sure have the guts mouyashi"

Allen smiles "Of course since I learnt it FROM SOMEONE"

"Cocky Brat" Kanda glared at him "Well Thank You" The dark Allen has appear as the kanji 'Kuro' written on his forehead, Kanda position himself to attack the albino standing of him "You really have a death wish che,"

But then Kanda noticed something, Allen have sweating heavily as he looks even more pale than before "oii, what happened to you?"

"Nothing, don't bother... I just...ugh" The albino collapsed to the ground as the clueless Kanda completely alert to that "Oii You..." He wanted to approached him but Allen screamed "Please... Please don't come closer!" Kanda startled "Please I'm just okay...big...brother" Tanaka hurry to his master "Allen sama... Allen sama are you alright; this can't be your old... Kanda sama Allen sama's sickness is back!" Tanaka panicked as tried to carry his master back to the car. Kanda just speechless "I don't know about those and I don't even know him throughout my life" Tanaka cries "Kanda sama please, please save Allen sama... please save your little brother"

"Brother...? ugh" Kanda's head began to hurts tremendously. What happen to make his head... the jade necklace cracked.

Meanwhile at the huge mansion of Suika, Suika can be heard screaming. William the butler run towards his mistress room "Suika sama, what's the matter?" Suika was found crying "What is it Suika sama" "My... charm... I felt that my charm... where's Kan chan, where is he?" asked Suika desperately "Misstress actually right now, Kanda is..."

"Kan chan... where are you Kan chan!" screamed Suika.

Whilst in the moment, Kanda was piggybacking Allen to sent him back home "Kanda sama, you could use the car" told Tanaka who was driving slowly to adjust with Kanda. Kanda glared at him, Tanaka frightened as he then stuffed his mouth with the meat bun that was actually Allen 'get well' gift. The raven then took a glance of the albino, he looks very sick and pale. He's very irritated because he IS very worried about the albino who was very cocky before. He's fucking pissed right now but somehow the feeling of warmth he feel now really familiar. The albino who he just meet not long ago make him very confused and unstable "Bro..brother" as Allen called him by the word brother, he got to have a headache.

"Kanda sama, are you alright you look really pale" ask Tanaka as he saw Kanda seem to be sweeting alot. Allen began to regain his conscious and he blurly see something that is glowing at Kanda's neck the colour was extremely irritating and Allen grabbed the necklace with his might. Kanda was shocked "Hey what are you doing let go!" Kanda screams as Allen grabbing his important necklace. Kanda wanted to shook the albino down but Allen keep holding tight to him "Let go you mouyashi!" the two of them struggled hard.

Tanaka was really panicked he don't know what to do. Just right in the moment he saw Allen's cell phone and it occurs to him "We could use this!"

Meanwhile on the other side, there are sbiling who drawn themselves on doing homework "Uhh, my head hurts sa~~~ Tyki Nii it's boring to just doing homework when he have a free time" groaned Lavi as it is well known that Lavi didn't like to sit quietly and do his homeworks "Don't talk like that if you don't study, you will ending up being stupid" told Tyki as he sighed though he know very well about Lavi's behaviour "Hmm... I like to visit Allen!" Lavi thought of an excuse to run away from his job to finished his homeworks "That's no good, Allen kun just get dischared ftom the hospital you should let him rest will you"

Allen the nodded "Hmm... Allen have always been weak isn't he, even though he can be so strong in fighting but his body just can't keep up"

"Right and the weak Allen kun always try his hardest to please his brother but what about you Lavi; how are you going to please this brother of yours" Tyki grins. Lavi blushes as then he turns his face away and thought 'Tyki Nii have a lewd expression'

Then Tyki's cell phone rings "hm... who's calling?" asked Lavi "Hmmm... let see eh, this is really rare... its Allen kun"

Lavi shocked "For real... hurry up picked the phone"

"Yeah... hello, Allen kun" before Tyki can talk futhermore, Tanaka already attacked him"Help please, help... Allen sama and Kanda sama are fighting with each other! Please Allen's sama's body!" the line was cut off. Tyki and Lavi looked at each other and then they rushed out of their room.

Kanda and Allen still fighting with each other "Get fucking away from me, Mouyashi!" Kanda glared at the albino "Or I'll kill you!"

Allen grin "Then I'll better be killed, ugh!" As Allen grabbed on the jade necklace his hand felt like it was burnt, it is not rare that a spell cast necklace to have a spell protection "Like I guess this weird looking necklace" He tried to cut off the lace of the necklace "I said let go!" Kanda quickly take hold of his Katana and shove it to his apponent "Finally let go ummm?" Kanda thought that the albino already release his necklace but he still grabbed it; desperately "Even...you kill me" The sword already thrusted deep into Allen's left shoulder "I will... still get you back no matter what happen big brother!" Allen pulled it harder and the lace finally cut of, his hand burnt and blood from his injuries dripping down to the earth. After Allen took the necklace off of Kanda, Kanda starts to scream out load and he lose his conscious but the necklace seem to have been alive and it wanted to be back to his container (The master - Kanda)

Allen then said "Yeah, Like I'll let you!"

"Allen kun, throw it to the air!" the voice that Allen knows, they have come. Allen throws the necklace hard to the air.

"Lavi!"

"Yeah Let me!" Lavi then jumped to his brothers shoulder "Bro support me... target found, 67 degrees to east! target Lock!" Lavi aimed at the necklace with his laser bazooka "Allen, stayed down!"

Lavi fired the bazooka and the necklace was destroyed, the fire create a lot of attraction "This is bad, we will be found out!" said Lavi panicked "We got no choice, we got to run now!" said Tyki as he then rushed to Allen and Kanda who are remain uncounscious after the explosion "Please pu them at the car, hurry!" said Tanaka as he already panicked as the neighbours began to take notice of the loud noise. Allen and Kanda were brought to the car and they left the scene "Allen chan... blood, his blood won't stop flowing" Lavi panicked as he could not stop his tears from flowing "Lavi here tried to cover his wound with this towel and Tanaka san please hurry to the hospital"

"Yes!"

Suddenly the car's glasse breaks, Tanaka could not controlled the car and the streets steel fence. There were a counter attack Tyki and Lavi covers the uncounscious siblings and they quickly tried to remove them out from the car, not long until Lavi noticed that the oil is leaking "Hurry up, get away from the car!" As soon as they move from there the car explodes "This is crazy" Lavi pissed as he was so mad taht he wanted to beat up the one that was behind this "Tanaka san, are you alright?" "Y...Yes" Tyki then sense a presence of someone coming. In the thick smoke, a shadow of someone appears and as the smoke began to fade. The person's face can be look more clearly "You're" said the sibling know the person that standing in front of them. I was william and he was holding the sleeping Suika?

"You people really don't know you're place, you just make my mistress cry that much" He looks very fierce "Kan... Kan chan" the girl just finally wakes up and she looks at her surrounding and she saw the unciounscious Allen and Kan chan "Ahhh... it's Kan chan and Allen chan... I finally found them both" before the girl could come close, Lavi and Tyki stood up before the two sibling "Don't even think of it, don't think that you could do anything to them again!" lavi voiced out his disatisfication "Lavi, please don't provocked them to much since the one we're handling is a magician"

Suika then smiles "You're right"

In the slightest moment, Tyki already been chocked by Will "Tyki Nii!"

"Lavi stay back, please protect the both of them!" as Tyki also struggled to get lose from Will's grasp. Will kicked his stomach and Tyki been thrown off and landed to the wall. He hits his head hard "Nii chan!" scream Allen "Hmm.. just talk huh, No one could take my belongings from me" Suika then looked at the unconscious siblings and she felt irritated as she saw the albino "You also don't want me, I will not let you take Kan chan away from me!" Suika then chant some inchantions, the broken glasssed began to floats and it's heading toward Allen "Allen, Yuu!" Lavi jumps off to cover them as he prayed that he hope that the two of them will not get even more injuries that will cause their life!.

The glasses then blocked before it could reach them "Don't ever act cool and use your head a little, Tyki and Lavi... Che!" This cocky lines... they all very familiar with it "Yuu!" said Lavi relived "You're late, bastard" huffed Tyki. Kanda's katana shines as the moonlight reflected on it "Kan... chan" Suika tried to called out for Kanda "Hey women the name is Kanda Yuu, don't called me by weird name or I'll kill you" Suika shocked by the answer, the charm indeed is broken "How can that be?" Kanda then turn and walk against the uncounscious Allen. He brushed softly Allen's wound "I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you... Allen please wake up..." he brushed his hand softly at Allen cheeks, Allen opens his eyes and he smiles "Kanda Nii...Yuu...You're back" Kanda smiles "I'm back Allen" They kissed, Lavi and Tyki was stunted. Lavi blueshed "Whoa, there so bold"

Tyki sighed "Don't be so lovey dovey here or I'll get jealous"

"hey don't ignore our existance and..." Just in the sudden all of them there felt a tremendous killing intent coming from place. They being tamed down, Suika was terrified by that frightening murderous intent.

"This killing intent it's..." Lavi and Tyki rushed to Kanda and Allen with all of their might "Allen calm down, please!"

Those killing intent comes from the Allen who already lost his conscious but not long, the pressure began to lessen "Allen is pretty scary when he is not aware of himself" Lavi sighed thus he smiles "Hmmm, pretty interesting aura" said Kanda "You're a maniac and I hope you don't teach him anything stupid" Tyki sighed "What do you say, try to say it again; I'll pull out your organs!"

William approached them but he halted when he notice there's a red light on his forehead, it's a laser...

"Better not to do anything stupid, I have something more than a laser you know" Lavi smiles as then the place was already surrounded "Please don't move, we're the police" Lavi panicked as he hides his weapons. The two of them being arrested and the left ones being rushed to the hospital.

As the results of the examination, the four of them have to be hospitalised. Their parents were very worried and they received a couple of scolding too. Tyki, Kanda and Lavi are not heavily injured but Allen have to perform a operation to treat his injuries, he is the most severely injured among any of them.

"Hmmm... it is boring to stay at the room all the time" Lavi sighed as he looked at the gloomy room that have four beds and only have men inside of it "This sucks"

"Lavi could you stay quiet for a while, Allen kun still need his rest" advice Tyki "Ah Sorry Allen chan" Lavi apologised "Ah it's okay I'm okay now since I've already have plety of rest" then someone enters the room "hey could you guys quiet for a while... not to mention its cold in here" Kanda is grumpy because he needs to go to the toilet frequently. They all stared at Kanda "What are you guys staring at?" asked Kanda pissed "No~~" they shook their head "You know Yuu chan can be looking so good after he cut of his long hair" told Lavi "You think so too right, since his silky hair is gone, he look more manly than before" Tyki agreed, Allen smiles "Kanda Nii looks so cute"

Kanda embarrassed and "I'll kill you all!"

"Ah, I need to go to the bathroom" Allen slowly step down from his bed "Hey didn't I say not to push yourself too much and get them to help you" told Kanda "Nii chan, I'm okay now" Kanda just ignored those words and help Allen anyways "Come on watch your step" the other sibling just stared at them "I hope Allen will get well soon" said Lavi sitting at Tyki's bed "Yeah come to think of it isn't Kanda really is a doting brother" he chuckled. Then a nurse comes "Hmm... you guys I'm here to check upon you emm, Kanda kun and Walker kun are not here?" the nurse noticed their disapperance "Oh... Allen went to the bathroom and Yuu just comes along with him" told Lavi with his cheerful attitude "You guys really are really close siblings" the nurse smiles. Tyki and Lavi looked at each other and they smiles. Without the nurse noticing between the blanket there are a pair of hair that hold together "You got that right"

"Ah~"

"What is it, Lavi kun?" asked the nurse "I hope their are not many people in the toilet right now" Tyki just ignored that and continued to read his book as deep in his heart he prayed that someone will not get trauma this time...

Meanwhile in the toilet...

"Kan...da Nii... don't touch me there..." Allen huffed "Why not it feels good isn't it"

"Ah~~" as the heavy breathing continues...

"Sorry, Allen I can't hold on~~~"

"No~~~~ (Love~~~)"

~~~~TheEnd~~~

Whilst the other waiting outside "Ugh, I wanted to go to the bathroom " Me too but for some of the reason, I felt very scared to go inside right now... I wonder why?"

Why INDEED?

End~

* * *

Tyki gradually open up to his feelings that he likes Lavi. But are Lavi going to accept him as a lover too? Lavi like the usual popular with the girls and this makes Tyki uneasy. As in a time, he grabbed lavi's arm and said "Lavi, will you go out with me~~~" and Lavi answer is...?

And then tone in to BroXBro Sequel~~~ Brother and XXX? is the flirtious Lavi going to love Tyki more than just as a brother or is he going to choose a man instead of his loving creatures that are known as girls?

Thanks for reading this fanfic, I wish you enjoyed it.

Hamieka Sara.


End file.
